


Hunt

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6
Genre: Assassins, Bernard is there too, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Office Worker, PWP, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: The one where Brian is an assassin.PWP
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Hunt

‘We’re coming for you.’

Jae growled; ripping up the piece of paper that had found its way through his letter box. He had had enough. 

Constant notes, threats, everything. 

He’d learnt never to do deals with club owners again. After his first loan shark, Jae had no choice but to try dark deals. That was how he ended up in the situation he was in now. Sat on his bed he glared at the ripped paper. 

The club owner, JYP, had offered him money if he agreed to help smuggle drugs. Jae never wanted to do anything illegal, he’d refused but the man hadn’t taken it well. He demanded Jae pay him, even though Jae hadn’t taken a dime from him. JYP’s secret had been told, Jae knew what he was up to. 

He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He knew for a fact that he couldn’t get out of this. JYP knew where he lived, knew where he worked. Jae didn’t want to put his coworkers in danger. 

It was later in the week, Jae had worked late; catching up on some paperwork from his office job. As soon as he unlocked the door he knew something was wrong. 

He frowned as he walked further into the apartment only for him to jump in shock when he saw a figure stood. The figure slammed the apartment door shut before moving closer to Jae. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he looked over the figure. It was a man; dressed in all black, his hair also the colour of night. Jae found himself unable to look away from the man’s piercing eyes as he glared at him. The man was beautiful. 

Jae took a step back however when he saw the dagger in the man’s hand. Jae smiled weakly. “So this is it, huh?” He spoke, seeing the man frown slightly. 

Jae chuckled helplessly before sighing, he faced the man head on. “Do it. I’m ready.”

That seemed to take the man off guard, he frowned. “What?” His voice was deep, almost sensual to Jae’s ears. 

“Kill me, that’s why you’re here.” Jae spoke calmly. 

He could see the slight confusion flash on the man’s handsome face. “You want to die?”

Jae scoffed with a sad smile, “I have nothing, just do it.”

Jae closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable. He frowned however when he felt the man push him back softly until he fell onto the bed; the mysterious man above him.

“What...” Jae whispered as he opened his eyes to see the other man smirking down at him. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he felt soft lips against his own, the man’s hands cupping his face as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss; his tongue attacking Jae’s mouth. 

Jae found himself chasing those sinful lips as the man pulled away with a smirk. “You have something now.” Jae frowned at the man as he climbed off him and moved towards the door. 

“Wait...” Jae felt himself say, the man turned around before winking at him. 

“The names Brian.” Were his parting words as he left Jae’s apartment. 

-

Jae had found out the next day that JYP had been found murdered, there were no witnesses and no evidence. But Jae knew. 

That was three months ago. 

Jae sighed as he tried to focus on his work, the sound of a switch blade been flipped was filling the otherwise silent apartment. He raised a brow as he glanced at the man sitting on his sofa. 

“Brian, I’m trying to work.” Jae expressed. 

Brian was lounging casually, his intense eyes watching Jae closely. Jae had found out that Brian was a hired assassin, JYP had sent him to kill Jae that night. 

Although Brian never said why he kept Jae alive, the assassin had now made Jae’s apartment his own home; Brian had a strange fascination with Jae. 

“I’m bored.” Brian complained with a yawn. 

Jae sighed, trying to focus on his work. “Well... find something to do,” Brian smirked playfully at that, Jae grit his teeth as the man stood from the sofa; making his way towards Jae’s desk. 

Jae decided to ignore the younger as he perched on the oak desk. The switch blade was still in his hand as he continued flipping it. 

He could feel Brian’s hot gaze on him, Jae glanced at him briefly seeing those beautiful eyes gazing at him. He snapped his head back to the documents laid on his desk, hearing Brian chuckle softly. 

The assassin suddenly flung his leg over Jae’s thigh, sitting in his lap with a playful grin on his face. “Jae... play with me.” Brian mumbled as he bent down, kissing Jae’s prominent jawline; his lips following down to Jae’s neck and throat. 

“I-I need to finish this,” Jae countered with a slight groan, feeling Brian’s lips on his throat. 

He could feel Brian rocking his hips carefully against him, it made Jae groan and throw his head back; unconsciously giving Brian better access to his throat. 

“Jae...” Brian growled against his neck, his fingers carefully unbuttoning Jae’s work shirt. Jae gripped the younger man’s ass; tilting his hips to get the friction he wanted causing Brian to groan with pleasure. “Jae. Fuck me.”

Jae’s eyes widened before he pushed Brian against his desk; he searched the man’s face seeing Brian smirking playfully back at him. 

He brought their lips in a fierce kiss, swallowing Brian’s groans as the younger man gripped his shirt to deepen the kiss. Jae felt Brian’s hands moving across his body, unbuttoning his shirt fully and throwing it across the room. 

Jae growled against the assassins lips, Brian smirked softly as he nibbled on Jae’s bottom lip. 

Jae felt Brian’s fingers in his belt loops before he was suddenly pulled, he groaned when his back hit the bed. Brian prowled towards him before taking his jeans and boxers off in a swift move. 

Jae growled as they were now both naked on the bed, Brian was straddling him as he gazed softly down at him with a slight tilt of his head. “Brian?”

“Aren’t you afraid?” Brian suddenly spoke, eyes dark as he glanced down at Jae laying beneath him. 

Jae frowned. “Why?”

Brian’s voice was deep, sensual as he leaned down and whispered gently into Jae’s ear. “I could kill you.” 

Jae chuckled softly at him with a soft shake of his head, “you’d have done it by now.” 

Brian pulled away and raised a brow slightly before reaching across the bed, Jae heard the familiar flick of his switch knife; before he suddenly felt the blade on his throat. 

“Brian...” Jae could see the other man watching him closely, his intense gaze almost mesmerising. Jae’s cock was hard and aching, those eyes made him crazy. 

Jae growled as he felt the blade push harder against his throat, he kept Brian’s gaze as he gripped his ass; making the other man growl softly. “Brian...”

Brian sniggered, throwing the blade aside and instead reached for the familiar bottle of lube on the side table. He flipped the cap and upended the bottle over Jae’s hard cock. 

Jae twitched and complained. "Shit! That's cold."

“I’ll make it hot in a minute, baby." Brian smirked as he poured a decent amount onto his fingers before reaching behind himself. 

Jae watched as Brian fingered himself open, the younger man was groaning softly above him. His head hung low; night black hair sticking to his forehead.

“Brian, look at you...” Jae groaned as he licked his lips, Brian chuckled softly; his head coming to rest against Jae’s forehead. Jae quickly brought their lips together in a wet kiss, Brian’s moans being swallowed up as he continued to finger himself. 

Jae rubbed his cock, smearing the lube up the length of his shaft. "Brian..."

Brian growled and scooted forward, slapped Jae’s hand away from his cock and took hold of it himself. Brian raised up, positioned the tip at his entrance, and sank down. 

"Fuck!"

They said it at the same time, which might have been funny if Jae wasn't so amped up and desperate for release. 

Brian hissed in discomfort as his rim stretched to accommodate Jae’s girth. The pressure on his inner walls was incredible. He didn't bother waiting to adjust; Brian just started bouncing up and down. 

"Oh my god, Brian... fucking hell...take it easy!” Jae groaned. 

He knew though that Brian would not be ordered about. 

He caught Jae’s hands when he reached to slow him down and pressed Jae’s wrists flat to the pillow on either side of his head. Jae’s eyes widened, and his lips parted in surprise. 

Brian smirked and rode him. Hard. 

Jae gasped as he felt his cock encased in the tight wet heat over and over again, Brian had his head thrown back as he continued bouncing on Jae’s cock. 

“You look so pretty, Brian,” Jae moaned as he pulled his hands out of Brian’s strong grasp, stroking the soft skin on Brian’s strong thighs. 

Brian growled slightly as he gazed down at Jae. “Only for you, Jae...”

Jae smiled at that, he was determined to make Brian come untouched. He met each one of Brian’s bounces with a quick thrust of his hips. He could tell by the way Brian’s mouth opened in a silent cry that he’d hit his prostate. 

“Yes Jae! Fuck me...Right there, yes baby!” Brian babbled as Jae continued aiming for his sweet spot. 

He could tell Brian was getting close as his thighs began to tremble and his hands reached for Jae’s shoulders. 

Brian slammed down, his cock jerked and spurted, and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

"Ah...J-Jae!" he bellowed as he came all over Jae’s belly, chest, and chin. 

Brian slumped over Jae, head falling forward as he gasped for breath. 

"Don't stop," growled Jae. He swore when Brian began falling to the side. 

Brian’s world spun abruptly as Jae rolled them over, all without losing penetration. Now, Brian was flat on his back, arms flung out to the sides, trembling thighs splayed open, utterly at Jae’s mercy. 

Jae had no mercy. 

He caught Brian behind the knees, hoisting his legs high and wide as he resumed pounding into him. Brian could only pant and moan and whimper as Jae’s cock split him open again and again. His own cock gave another giddy twitch, and his rim spasmed. Jae groaned and rammed himself in, high and hard, and proceeded to thoroughly break Brian.

He felt his end closing, Brian was gasping loudly beneath him, Jae glanced down and saw the assassin’s expression. 

Hair splayed onto the pillow, mouth open with saliva dripping out of one side; eyes hooded but still watching Jae closely. 

Jae lost it, his orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. He heard Brian’s deep moan as he too came over himself again. 

When it was over, Jae collapsed on top of Brian. The younger man moaned as he continued rocking his hips, Jae moaned as he felt his wet cock sliding inside Brian. 

“Brian...” Jae moaned softly, pulling himself up and seeing Brian smirking up at him. Jae chuckled softly before shaking his head and pulling out, falling to the bed beside Brian. 

“Jae, I’m leaking,” Brian breathed softly, Jae glanced beside him seeing Brian’s hand between his legs, he watched as the younger man brought his come-coated fingers to his lips and licked the substance off. 

“F-fuck Brian...” Jae groaned as he felt his body awakening again. He shook his head again seeing Brian pout softly. “No more tonight.” 

Brian tilted his head softly before rolling towards Jae, snuggling up to his side and kissing his chest. Jae smiled softly as he felt Brian’s fingers tracing patterns into his skin. 

“I’d spread my legs whenever you want me to Jae,” Brian whispered against his chest, his eyes gazing up at Jae’s face. 

Jae could feel his cheeks heat, he brought his arm around the younger man’s shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead softly. “Sleep now, Brian.” 

-

Jae frowned as he was suddenly awoken by a soft beeping, he groaned as his body began to awaken. Blinking his eyes open, Jae could see Brian carefully and quietly getting dressed. 

“Brian? What time is it..?” He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the haze of sleep. 

Brian smiled softly down at him before brushing some hair from his eyes, “Jae,” he kissed Jae’s lips softly. “Go back to sleep.”

Jae frowned as he saw Brian reach for his bag. “Where..?”

“I have a hit,” Brian replied. 

Jae could see the all too familiar switch blade in the man’s hand before he placed it in his pocket. “Brian,” the assassin glanced to him with a tilt of his head. “Be careful.”

Brian smiled as he leaned towards Jae, “don’t worry about me,” he brushed some hair out of Jae’s face again before latching their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Brian groaned into his mouth, Jae gripped his chin, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

The assassin smiled against his lips before pulling away. “Jae, I’ll be back soon.”

Jae tried to reach for the man but he was already leaving; Jae groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm. “Brian...”

-

Jae yawned as he shifted some of the papers on his desk, recently he’d just been promoted to head of advertising. It meant a lot more work but Jae was up for the challenge. 

A soft creak from his door alerted him that someone was there, his eyes widened as he glanced up and saw who was stood there. 

“Brian?! What the hell are you doing here?” Jae seethed, glancing to the slightly open door of his office. 

The assassin stealthy made his way further into the room before sitting down on Jae’s desk. He made a show of glancing around, Jae was still giving him a hard look. “Brian, you have to leave.”

The assassin raised a delicate brow. “Don’t you want me here?” He tilted his head softly at Jae. 

Jae shook his head. “It’s just, awkward...”

“Awkward?” An uncharacteristic wounded expression fluttered on Brian’s face before he masked it again quickly. 

Jae sighed, “Brian, I-“ a knock on the door made Jae freeze, he quickly made his way over towards it before it opened. He smiled as he saw Bernard outside, he was one of the members of Jae’s team. He was very smart, the younger man raised a brow slightly at Jae. 

“Jae-shii? You okay?”

Jae blinked before a nervous laugh left him. “Y-yeah, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could go through this proposal with you?” 

“Ah, sure,” Jae glanced behind himself, sighing with relief when he saw his office empty. Brian was extremely stealthy. “Come on in.”

“Thank you.”

Bernard sat down opposite Jae’s desk on one of the seats, Jae smiled as he made his way around his desk sitting in his chair. 

Jae’s eyes widened and his heart rate accelerated when he suddenly felt hands on his belt, he discreetly glanced down under the desk only to see Brian’s mischievous eyes gazing up at him. 

‘Fuck no...’

Bernard didn’t seem to notice Jae’s inner panic as he began. “So, the proposal is for the March edition...”

Jae tried to focus on Bernard’s voice but the feel of his belt being unbuckled and his trousers pulled down to mid thigh followed by his boxers made Jae freeze. 

“...after tax, but it should still be able to progress. The statistics are high too...” Bernard’s voice continued but Jae was lost in his own world. 

Smooth, strong hands ran up the insides of his thighs, causing him to quiver beneath them. Brian made his heart leap about in his chest as he licked a perfect stripe from the bottom of his balls, up the underside of his throbbing length, and to the tip of his cock. 

He shuddered when he felt those soft, perfect lips wrap around the head, suckling light and teasingly. Brian was certainly trying to drive him mad.

He dared to look down, and when the assassin locked eyes with him and took his cock all the way down the back of his throat, swallowing twice around him, Jae released a pleasured moan of surprise. 

“Jae-Shii?” Bernard’s voice made him snap his gaze back. 

Jae smiled lamely, “a-ah, continue,” Jae replied awkwardly; hearing Bernard continue speaking again before he discreetly glanced back down. 

Brian kept eye-contact as he was bobbing his head at a frantic pace, sucking hard and doing just about everything he could to drive Jae straight out of his mind. 

And it was working exceptionally well. 

Jae bit his lip, feeling his skin break. With his left hand, he threaded his fingers through Brian’s hair, yanking harshly, keeping himself grounded. 

He tried to thrust himself further into the wet suction of Brian’s mouth, only to have Brian firmly push him back, the assassin setting the pleasurable pace. 

Jae began to tremble lightly, Brian flattened his tongue and dragged it side to side, before running the tip of his tongue up the heavy vein of Jae’s cock. 

Brian applied his lips, his tongue, and his hand to stroke, lick and suck Jae’s cock. Jae used his free hand to cover his mouth discreetly, glancing back at Bernard only for Brian to graze his teeth over the crown of his cock. 

Jae’s eyes immediately flashed back to Brian, the assassin was watching him closely as he deep throated Jae’s heavy cock; not taking his eyes away once. 

Jae could feel his toes curl in his shoes as Brian’s tongue teased the slit, his thighs trembled as his climax washed over him. Brian instinctively sank back down on Jae’s cock, the crown hitting the back of his throat as he moaned softly around it. 

That was enough for Jae, he gripped the soft black tresses in his fingers and bit into his other hand as his cock pulsed in Brian’s mouth. The younger man drinking it all down. 

“Jae-Shii? What do you think?” Bernard was giving him a frown as he waited for Jae’s feedback. 

Jae could feel his cheeks heat as he smiled weakly and awkwardly at Bernard, “l-leave it with me?” 

Bernard nodded softly, placing the file on Jae’s desk before standing and bowing his head, “hyung, I think you might be coming down with something. You’re all red and sweating.” 

Jae grinned, “a-ah, yeah, must be!” Bernard nodded again before heading towards the door. 

Beneath the desk, Brian was laving Jae’s softening cock with his tongue, savoring the moment. Jae’s hand on his head urged him to back off, and Brian released his lover's spent cock with a soft pop. He sat back and wiped his mouth. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Jae reached for the assassin; gripping Brian’s chin and pulling him up. “What the hell?!” 

Brian smirked at him, playfully licking his lips as some of Jae’s cum trickled down his chin. Jae could feel his cock harden again at the younger man’s action.

“You little shit,” Jae growled, only to see Brian smirking back at him; a smug look on his handsome face even as his hair was mused and his lips were puffy and red. 

Brian pulled his face away and moved around Jae, towards the office door. Jae raised a brow slightly, glancing down to see the front of Brian’s trousers tenting immodestly. 

The assassin peered through the blinds over the window before reaching for the door lock, clicking it before facing Jae; his intense gaze challenging Jae. 

“I should punish you for that, Brian.” Jae growled angrily. 

”You wouldn’t dare," Brian challenged.

Jae was momentarily taken aback by the dare, but he'd never been one to back down from any challenge. He charged out from behind his desk, gratified to see Brian’s eyes widen in startled dismay. Before Brian could move, Jae grabbed him by his shirt, spun him around, and planted him, face-down, over his desk.

"You savage.” Brian taunted. 

Jae responded by smacking Brian’s ass. Hard. 

The assassin let out a soft gasp, glancing over his shoulder at Jae. Jae narrowed his eyes as he watched Brian lick his lips. Jae growled, landing two more slaps to Brian’s pert ass. "Shall I fuck you into submission?" he growled. "Would you like that?"

"Yes~," Brian breathed. He was squirming now on top of his desk, ass wiggling seductively.

Jae reached beneath Brian, made quick work of undoing Brian’s trousers, then Jae dragged Brian’s trousers and pants down in one motion. The fabric bunched at Brian’s knees, but his pinkened ass was now bared for Jae to enjoy.

Jae kept one hand in the middle of Brian’s back, holding him down, as he pulled his cock out of his boxers with the other hand. Jae withdrew his now already aching length and aimed it at Brian’s surprisingly slick entrance. “You planned this?” He growled, hearing Brian chuckle softly. 

Jae snarled and penetrated him with a sharp surge of his hips. Brian all but squealed. He pushed back, impaling himself further. 

It was all the encouragement Jae needed to take what he wanted. Jae’s hips lurched into motion, banging his lover on the desk with unbridled enthusiasm. It was scandalous and so wrong, but fuck, it felt so good. 

Brian writhed beneath Jae, his hot little hole clamped tight on Jae’s cock. Brian’s breathy little cries spurred Jae on, and he thrust faster and harder. Brian shifted and lifted up, and Jae could see that his hand was busy beneath himself. 

In only a few moments, Brian tensed and cried out. His rim clenched around Jae’s cock in rhythmic pulses. Jae’s pace faltered; he wanted nothing more than to simply drive in deep and savor Brian’s orgasm, but his own escalating passion compelled him to keep thrusting. 

Three more strokes, and Jae was done. He ground his spurting cock as deeply inside of Brian as possible, wanting to claim as much of Brian as he could. 

When Jae’s spent cock began to slip from Brian’s slippery hole, Jae sighed and pulled out. He carefully turned Brian around only to be met with a satisfied smirk. 

“That was amazing Jae,” Brian’s voice was rough as he reached his hand out, cupping Jae’s face and bringing their lips together in a messy kiss. 

Jae pulled his mouth away and quickly tucked his cock back into his trousers, he gave Brian’s smug face a glare before slapping his thigh. “Put your clothes on and get out.”

Brian chuckled softly as he quickly pulled his trousers up, he watched Jae carefully as he moved towards the window. Jae could feel Brian move towards him before he felt a playful slap on his ass, Jae scowled at Brian as he smirked back at him. 

“See you at home baby.” Brian chuckled as he kissed Jae’s nose softly before making his way out Jae’s office. 

Jae shook his head but couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face. 

-

The sound of the apartment door opening made Jae glance over from his position on the bed. It was late. Jae could see blood on Brian’s shirt, he knew it wasn’t his own blood. “Brian.” 

The assassin tilted his head at him curiously before making his way over, sitting down beside him. “Jae?”

“Why do you do it?” Jae asked casually as he brought the assassin into his arms. 

Brian rested his head on Jae’s shoulder. “Money.” 

Jae frowned slightly at that, pushing Brian away so he could stare into those beautiful eyes. “Brian, there are other things you could do. Safer things.” 

Brian sighed, shaking his head, “Jae, the people I get assigned to aren’t good people.”

“What about me?” Jae shot back, after all that is how they’d met. 

“You were on my hit list because of JYP’s stupidity.” Brian prowled towards him suddenly, “but he’s gone now, no one can hurt you.” 

Jae felt his back hit the bedsheet as Brian straddled him; glancing down at him gently. 

“Brian...” Jae leaned up, locking their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

He heard Brian’s small moan as he tilted his head to deepen it. Jae’s eyes opened when he felt Brian’s fingers untying his joggers. 

Jae pulled away and pushed at Brian’s chest. “Brian, not tonight?” Jae glanced down at Brian’s blood stained shirt, the assassin followed his eyes before sitting back on his heels. 

Brian frowned slightly with his gaze narrowed, Jae had to look away; the younger man’s eyes were too expressive. Brian’s emotions written all over his face as he glared at Jae. 

Lust. Commitment. Anger. Confusion. 

Brian’s eyes told a thousand words to Jae, he didn’t know what to say. He wanted the younger man to be happy, safe. He didn’t want him to come back with blood painting his clothes. 

The assassin growled making Jae look back to him, his eyes widened as he saw Brian pull the shirt off and over his head, revealing his toned chest and stomach; before leaning back down and kissing Jae again. 

“Jae, you can run away,” he whispered softly against Jae’s lips, biting Jae’s bottom lip making Jae groan. Brian pulled away enough for Jae to see his intense eyes. “I’ll always find you.” 

“Why me?” Jae whispered softly, glancing back at Brian with soft eyes. 

Brian smiled as he cupped Jae’s face. “You were the only one that wanted to die,” he explained, “I couldn’t understand it,” he rested their foreheads together, Jae felt himself tremble under those eyes. 

“You saved me.” Jae answered. 

“Jae...” 

“Brian, I want to save you too.” Jae sat up slightly, wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist and holding him close. 

Brian ran a hand through Jae’s hair softly before whispering in his ear, “you already have.”

Jae smiled as he latched their mouths together again, he ran his hands over Brian’s sides; feeling the warm skin beneath his fingers. 

“I’d do anything for you, Jae.” Brian whispered softly against Jae’s lips. 

Jae smiled before kissing Brian’s nose gently. He bit his lip before gazing at the younger man. “Lie on your stomach,” Jae growled softly. 

Brian raised a brow slightly but did as Jae requested, Jae watched him carefully as he shimmied confidently out of his jeans and boxers. 

Jae barely held back a moan at all that pale flesh staring him in the face. Brian turned over and Jae got a peek at his delectable ass. Jae felt his mouth water at the sight. Brian moved over, and lay down, he looked like a statue, so strong and yet, so delicate. 

Jae growled low in his throat, and crawled over to the assassin; quickly taking off his own clothes clumsily. He positioning himself over the other man, kneeling between Brian’s now parted legs. 

He began to massage up Brian’s calf and thigh. Brian hissed, letting out a breathy moan and it was all Jae could do not to scream. He wanted, needed to hear more of those sounds. 

“I can massage more than just your legs,” Jae said, feeling suddenly emboldened, his voice deeper than it had been previously.

Brian hissed, “Yes.” 

Trailing his fingers up, Jae massaged Brian’s upper thigh, then over his ass, Brian shuddered.

Jae growled; his confidence boosted, massaging Brian’s ass with his hands, the soft globes felt so good in his hands. So perfect, before he could stop himself, Jae spread his cheeks apart and leaned in, licking a long strip up the assassin’s ass. 

Brian moaned, bucking back against his lips and tongue, taking that as his cue, Jae buried his tongue into the younger man’s awaiting hole, wiggling it about, drawing moans and whimpers from the other man. 

Jae had never been so hard in all his life, but he didn’t want to stop eating his ass for anything. Brian whimpered, riding his tongue for all it was worth. 

He pulled back to lick his lips before his tongue returned and was more insistent, pushing into Brian further and making him shudder continually.

Jae thrusted his tongue as far in as seemingly possible, and Brian moaned into the pillow, nearly tearing it in half with how hard he was holding it. “Please, please, please, please,” he chanted, voice muffled by the pillowcase that he was speaking into. “Ah-ah, Jae,” he choked on a groan. “F-fuck...”

Jae hummed against the younger man’s hole and made Brian’s already achingly hard cock jump. He pulled his tongue out again and Brian whimpered.

Jae purred, giving his ass a rough slap.

“Oh fuck,” Brian moaned. “Spank me again.” Jae felt his cock throb at the words and spanked him again, harder. “Yes!”

Jae grinned, pulling his mouth away, “look at you,” he growled into Brian’s ear, rubbing his still clothed cock against Brian’s ass. Brian growled. “So pretty for me Brian, you’re not scary at all baby.”

Brian moaned, bucking into Jae’s hard cock against his ass. “Please Jae, more...”

“That’s right baby, beg for it,” he growled, grinding into Brian’s ass more, teasing him. 

“P-please please Jae, I promise it’ll be so good for you. Need your cock in me so bad, please,” he whined.

Jae smirked, glad that he could reduce such a powerful creature with a swipe of his tongue and curl of his finger. Brian yelped when he felt Jae’s firm smack reverberate off his ass.

“You like that, don’t you?” Jae teased. He hit Brian’s ass again. Brian moaned loudly, spreading his legs as far as he could. 

Jae smirked again, he grabbed Brian’s hair and pulled, revealing his beautiful neck and drawing a deep growl from the younger. Jae growled and sunk his teeth into the flesh, sucking a love bite into Brian’s skin. Brian whimpered and whined, as Jae laved the bruise with his tongue. “Mine,” he growled against Brian’s throat. 

Brian chuckled slightly, glancing over his shoulder and meeting Jae’s eyes with his hot gaze. “Always, Jae.” 

Jae kept their gaze even as he began to suck on his fingers, the younger man watching him closely as he did. 

Brian gasped when Jae pushed a finger into his ass to the last knuckle. Jae moved at a steady pace, strangely in sync with his heartbeat. Brian’s eyes moved away as he sunk to the pillow again, his back arched beautifully so his ass was held high for Jae’s pleasure. 

Brian shivered when another finger slid into his ass. Jae picked up the pace, and Brian started pushing back on his fingers. 

Jae smacked his ass again, the movement caused his fingers to shift and brush the bundle of nerves that made Brian see stars. 

“F-fuck!” Brian growled out, Jae could see the strong grip Brian had on the bedsheet beside him. 

Brian shook when Jae’s fingers scissored and crooked to find his prostate, only to keep brushing past it. Jae wanted to tease the younger man. 

Brian’s brain clouded. He keened and whimpered, fucking himself on Jae’s fingers. “Fuck me, Jae!” he moaned. 

Jae slapped his ass again, harder than before. “Behave yourself, Brian. I’m not done with you yet.” 

Brian moaned. Jae added another finger he could tell that Brian was sufficiently stretched now, but refrained from stopping; instead he decided to not only brush Brian’s prostate but squeeze it. Brian’s legs shook and he was so close to coming. He yelled and writhed under the heavy fog of need. Brian jerked on Jae’s fingers and inhaled sharply. “I-I’m gonna come, Jae, I need to come!”

“No,” Jae said, rushed. “You don’t get to come yet.” Brian whined in dismay.

“Please,” he sobbed. Jae only moved his fingers faster, fucking them into Brian harder. Brian’s head was tilted to the side on the pillow, Jae could see tears brim in Brian’s eyes because of all the stimulation. “Please, Jae, I need to come. Please.”

“I haven’t fucked you yet,” Jae reminded him with a smirk. 

Brian nodded and panted when Jae slid his fingers out of his ass. Jae grabbed his arm and pulled Brian so that he was only on his knees, back pressed against Jae’s chest and his ass against Jae’s hard cock. Jae kissed Brian’s neck and tilted Brian’s head to face him. “You have no idea how fucking beautiful you look right now,” he whispered. 

Brian shuddered and reached behind him, grasping onto Jae’s hip. He shoved his ass back further and moaned when Jae’s hands gripped his hips in response, holding him in place.

Jae bit into Brian’s neck hard, and Brian dug his nails into Jae’s hip with a sob. Jae smirked before he suddenly moved away slightly, then came back by ramming his whole length into Brian’s ass. 

Brian could barely hold back a scream, his grip loosening on Jae’s hip and came up to the headboard to keep his balance. 

Jae hadn’t started moving, so Brian could have a moment to get used to the sensation of his cock up his ass. 

“Keep your hands there and hold on.” Jae instructed with a playful bite on Brian’s ear. 

Jae quickly set his brutal pace, the intensity of as fast and hard as possible, and he could hear the soft growls and moans escaping Brian’s lips as he held onto the headboard for support. 

Jae’s nails scratched at the assassin’s skin and Brian was trembling, begging to come.

“J-Jae, please,” he groveled, as quiet as he could try to be, head thrown back on Jae’s shoulder and shoving backward against Jae’s cock. Jae’s hand loosely wrapped around Brian’s neck and tightened. Jae fisted his sweaty black hair as well, growling into his ear posessively. “I-please-“

Words couldn’t form properly, the only words escaping Brian’s lips were soft whimpers and moans of Jae, please, and come. 

“Jae!” he groaned as Jae pounded into his prostate like there was no tomorrow. Jae could feel Brian’s body shake, a few frustrated tears streaming down his face. 

“I...come,” he moaned, sobbed, begging for mercy. “Please.” Jae’s hand that was in Brian’s hair trailed down his stomach and grasped his leaking cock, and that was all Brian needed. 

His whole body jerked repeatedly with the force of his orgasm, bucking back against Jae’s still moving cock and he could barely keep upright as he came in thick, white ropes on his stomach and the headboard with a loud cry. 

He immediately relaxed afterward, boneless, still held in place by Jae’s hand on his neck and now the one on his stomach as Jae continued to fuck into him.

“Is that it?” Jae grunted, prodding Brian’s sensitive prostate again. Brian nodded eagerly and the pressure on his throat increased ever so slightly. “Just taking it all, not doing anything but pushing back?”

“Fuck, Jae, keep going, Jae, oh my god don’t stop,” he moaned, Jae could see his spent cock already reluctantly become hard again. “Fuck me, I’m all yours, Jae, forever…” Jae dug his teeth into Brian’s shoulder, a wave of possessiveness hitting him. 

Jae’s breathing increased and his thrusts became more frantic, chasing after his orgasm. “I want to feel you every day-nngh-want you to fill me up and then hold it there… would you like that? Like to pull a plug out of my ass that keeps me loose and slick and always ready for your cock, whenever you want it?” Jae whined lowly into another spot on Brian’s skin. “Like to eat out your own come from my ass?” 

Jae’s hands around Brian’s throat tightened more and that left Brian struggling to breathe, heightening his senses and sending a thrill up his spine. Jae could see it in his beautiful eyes 

“Yes, Jae, keep going like that, you feel so amazing don't stop! Oh my god!” Jae slammed into Brian one more time and stayed there, jerking forward slightly. 

Brian moaned as Jae’s cock was shoving up against his knot of nerves and wasn’t moving from it as Jae released inside him.

“You have the filthiest mouth, Brian,” Jae murmured, releasing his grip on Brian’s neck and laving over the bite marks with his tongue. Brian laughed quietly.

“It’s a skill,” he admitted with a contented sigh. He glared at his still-hard cock and frowned. A loud moan escaped him when Jae started to pull out of his ass.

“Oh, don’t start that now,” Jae said. “You’re going to get me hard again.”

“Fuck, it’s just...you’re pushing against my...aah, fuck, you’re moving again. I’m already sensitive Jae...nggh...don’t stop…”

Jae could feel himself getting hard again, and instead of thrusting he was just rocking into Brian’s ass, continually putting pressure on his prostate.

It didn’t take them long to come again, doing it almost in odd harmony.

Jae had to quickly pull away as to not temp the unsustainable beast again. He laid back with his chest rising and falling harshly. Brian’s eyes were sparkling as he looked over at Jae, a content look in his gaze. “Jae, thank you.” 

Jae brought the assassin into his arms and kissed his sweaty forehead. “Sleep now, Brian.”

Jae knew that Brian would never stop killing, he was too deep into it; there would be no giving it up and backing down. That wasn’t Brian. Jae was just happy to be the arms Brian could fall into, the one that made him feel safe. Feel loved.


End file.
